classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Classic WoW Wiki talk:Bad ads/Archive 1
= Talk about Google ads on WoWWiki = What this page is not for NOTE: This page is not for complaints about how your experience was with using gold sellers or even with any of the advertisers. If you have a problem with the advertiser, just list it under Talk:Wiki Google Ads#Bad Ads and take your complaint to the advertiser. I don't know about the other admins or Rustak, but I don't care whether a gold seller screwed you or didn't deliver. You're not supposed to buy gold anyway! That's like saying the teller wasn't polite to you when you robbed a bank. Sympathy = 0. --Fandyllic (talk) 10:54 AM PDT 26 Sep 2006 Typo Note: there's a typo, where you say "weary" instead of "wary". wow, so you went google search instead of fixing the database? :( :--OwlBoy 00:59, 25 Oct 2005 (EDT) :: [ √ ] Changed "weary" to "wary", since although "weary" works, it's not that helpful. --Fandyllic (talk) 10:45 AM PDT 26 Sep 2006 Search Database Yeah; the database problems were recurring due to the way apache/php/mysql were interacting. The way to fix would have been to upgrade the machine, which is still on my todo list... but as it's about 3000 miles from me, so that's something I have to plan ahead for :) I think the google search gives better results anyway, though having the display be integated nicely with the wiki would have been nice. I might take out the google search (or at least put back the normal wiki search) when I manage to upgrade things. :--Rustak 03:34, 25 Oct 2005 (EDT) ::Maybe the search can be integrated into the default "go-to" box, because the go-to box is indispensible, at least to me. I typed in Server:Earthen Ring, and get this uglified page: link shortened click to follow ::Not to mention the uglified link! Please revert it so it at least has to old go-to box. The google search is good, IMO; but we need the other box too. If you can't have both simultaneously in the nav bar, could you just put the google search on the main page? Schmidt talk 05:48, 25 Oct 2005 (EDT) Yeah, the uglified page is.. ugly. I'll make the colors match up more with the rest of the wiki and put back the old search box in addition to the google one today. :--Rustak 13:04, 25 Oct 2005 (EDT) Ok, I lied; not gonna get to it today. I want to make the search suck less before I put it back up, and had lots of work to do today. Might happen tonight, though. :--Rustak 19:31, 25 Oct 2005 (EDT) Take your time... these aren't critical things. :--Fandyllic 5:27 PM PDT 25 October 2005 fyi - I prefer the Google search to the Wiki search (eg. like on wikipedia). Google works better. But I do miss the "go" function. --Hammersmith 05:37, 1 Jan 2006 (EST) : The Google search can't limit your search to a specific namespace. But for that matter, this version of MediaWiki we're using won't do the job. But if/when we get 1.5 and later, we'll be able to search among templates, among wowwiki articles, and so on. The Google search I wouldn't mind, but when we upgrade, we definitely need the goto box. Schmidt 00:46, 14 Jan 2006 (EST) Costs How much does it cost, exactly? This is a pointed question for a pointed reason. If you like, drop me an answer on my talk page instead of here... :Silverside 05:56, 1 Dec 2005 (EST) Bad Ads Sad that we won't get linked from wow.com because of the ads now. Go go anti TOS. I mean we removed automovement addons so we could get listed, but then introduced gold selling? It's not like you didn't know this would be unmanageable. --Quadir 17:51, 31 March 2006 (EST) ;Ads to be removed - feel free to add ones you see! :Can these be removed? This list has been here a while... I'm sure we can get Google Ads to work without supporting the gold trade.. --Sting-Ray ZA 11:56, 6 July 2006 (EDT) ::I'll tell Rustak about this list. Didn't see it until I stumbled across it. Don't hesitate to put something on an admin's talk page if you want them to look at it. :: BTW, I replaced most of the occurrences of . and / with . and / to try to obfuscate the list below to prevent them being used by search engines. Don't know if it will work, but it might. --Fandyllic 12:10 PM PDT 16 Sep 2006 Where are they? I'm surfing on the wowwiki.com site since a few days and I just clicked on the WoWWiki:Google ads on WoWWiki link to read about ads. I would like to do everything possible to keep this site up and running, including some clicks on Google ads, but I can't find any ads on the site... Is this link about Google ads still accurate? Will the Google ads come back? Why are they gone? Feel free to drop me a word about it here or on my talk page. AltoSir 07:11, 10 August 2006 (EDT) : Bottom of the left-side column, just below that "Ads?!" link is where I see them -- Kirkburn 07:38, 10 August 2006 (EDT) :: Maybe a bad configuration with my IE6, I just see the "Get Firefox" logo and the link about ads... anyone else not seeing ads with IE6? (Ok, you are right, I should get rid of Microsoft IE6 and move to firefox ASAP lol) AltoSir 07:53, 10 August 2006 (EDT) : Actually, I'd suggest getting the IE7 beta, but that's just me :) -- Kirkburn 08:42, 10 August 2006 (EDT) Adsense TOS You might want to remove "The Google ads should be pretty unobtrusive, but please do click on them if they seem interesting.". According to Adsense it's against their TOS to encourage clicking on ads in any way. Violating that rule can result in an account suspension. (Scott-bell 01:23, 15 August 2006 (EDT)) :I suspect the AdSense rules apply to where the ads directly appear. Most sites don't attempt to explain why there are ads on a site and the WoWWiki article has more of an overall negative connotation than positive. It's called context... --Fandyllic 12:13 PM PDT 16 Sep 2006 Image Ad Inclusion? In the introduction it clearly states there is to be no image advertisement on WoW Wiki - yet I assume this policy has changed, as there are clearly some on the main page? Melaisis 22:17, 5 April 2008 (UTC)